Oh WoW!
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: Iruka is obsessed with World of Warcraft. Kakashi is not happy about it. KakaIru yaoi!


A/N: Hey Guys!! here a quick little fic that I wrote about Iruka playing World of Warcraft XD ... It is a KakaIru fic ... just so you know ... so it contains some mild yaoi-ness ... No flames or critiques please. It's not supposed to be wonderful... I wrote it in about 15 minutes... so yeah ...

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em ... so there.

Oh WoW! 

By Raven Dunbar 2008

The streets of Konoha were quiet and barren. The night had crept in without warning. A light dusting of snow blanket the ground as it was mid-winter and missions were few and far between so many of the shinobi were taking advantage of their free time and living the good life with their family and friends while they could. Some even found some new hobbies to keep themselves entertained. Some of these folks who discovered a new hobby were the shinobi that worked at the mission desk, including one such Iruka-sensei.

The scar-nosed chuunin sat hunched over his computer in half-darkness. The only light provided in his small apartment came from the kitchen and his computer. He was dressed in a comfortable, lazy fashion, sporting a pair of pyjama pants, a tee-shirt and a dark grey over sized zip-up hoody that sported the phrase "WoW" in the upper left of the front and on the back. On his head he wore a headset that was plugged into one of the USB ports on his laptop, and his eyes looked dark and strained as if he hadn't slept in days. He stared intently at the screen, obviously absorbed in whatever it was he was doing. In fact, he was so absorbed in whatever it was that he did not notice the front door swing open.

Kakashi came through the front door dusting snow off of his vest and hair. Placing a bag of groceries on the kitchen table, he looked over to where his boyfriend sat, hunched over and talking into his headset angrily.

"Izumo! I need some more mana! Could you help me out here. Hey, Kotetsu, there are three Grimtotem mercs headed your way!"

Kakashi started at his boyfriend for a moment and shook his head. Although he felt like he was talking to a brick wall, he address Iruka anyway.

"It's snowing again … I was thinking it might be nice to go for a walk a little later?"

The chuunin did not respond. He was too busy yelling at Kotetsu for letting him die.

The members of the "Knights of the Mission Desk" guild were working on completing an quest important quest so letting anyone of their guild members die was uncalled for.

"Could you resurrect me, Shizune-san?"

Yes, even Shizune had been suckered into playing the insanely addicting game known as World of Warcraft. Her character being a Blood Elf Priestess, she got stuck having to resurrect anyone who died.

Realizing that he was being ignored… again… for the millionth time that week, Kakashi muttered darkly under his breath and proceeded to put away the groceries he had picked up.

"For crying out loud, it's just a stupid game. I'm seriously getting a little sick of this."

The silver-haired man looked back over at his lover again and decided it was time to take action. It was time for Iruka to realize that there was more to life then stupid computer games, and besides, Kakashi was sick of being ignored. Ever since his little dolphin started playing that damn game, he hadn't had the chance to spend any quality time with him. He was not about to loose the love of his life to a damn game!

Iruka was vigorously typing away and attacking some NPC's with his Tauren Hunter when he suddenly felt something warm on the back of his neck. Running his fingers lightly along Iruka's sides, Kakashi's breath tickled the back of the Chuunin's neck as he leaned in and whispered in his best bedroom voice.

"Oh 'Ruka, why don't you take a break for a little bit and come with me."

The chuunin shivered slight but otherwise merely just shrugged and waved a hand at Kakashi in a nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, yeah … in a bit… kinda busy here."

Kakashi stepped back a little and glared at his boyfriend.

"Excuse me?? Iruka … you've been playing that damn game all week! I think it's time you took a break."

Without even look back at the older man, Iruka replied in a somewhat haughty tone.

"Yeah, okay… in a minute… I've gotta finish this! DAMNIT KOTETSU! YOU'RE SUCH A NOOB!! Shizune, could you please resurrect him?"

Kakashi's glare was now what one might refer to as a Death Glare.

"That is it! I've had it!"

Stepping forward again, he quick relieved Iruka of his head set and grabbed the younger man, using a fireman's carry.

"Enough is enough! It's time for you to get away from that freaking game!"

For a moment, Iruka was frozen with shock, and when he finally realized that he was being carried away from his beloved game he started to make a fuss.

"Hey!! What the hell are you doing, Kakashi!! Put me down!! I was in the middle of a quest!! My guild needs my help!"

The chuunin struggled against the Jounin's grip, but it only made the silver-haired man hold on tighter.

"I don't give a damn about your guild! We haven't had sex in a week, because all you've been doing is playing the stupid ass game! I simply cannot deal with it anymore."

"But… but… the game…" Iruka feebly reached out in the direction of his computer, but Kakashi did not stop until he reached their bedroom.

Throwing Iruka onto the bed, he slammed the door shut and pinned the younger man beneath him and glared.

"What's more important? Me, or your goddamn game?"

Iruka made a sort of strangled noise and tried to avoid eye contact with the irritable older man.

"Well? Tell me!"

Iruka chanced a glance at his lover and spoke in a quiet voice.

"You, of course…"

But Kakashi was not satisfied.

"Oh really? Then why, may I ask, have you been ignoring me all week?"

Still avoiding full eye contact, Iruka mumbled out an apology.

"I'm sorry 'Kashi … but that game… it's addictive… I really don't knmph…"

Iruka was cut off by Kakashi's mouth on his.

After a rather long and wet kiss that involved much tongue, Kakashi broke a way and just as Iruka was about to speak again, he silenced him.

"Just shut up and let me have you to myself for a while."

With that, the Jounin resumed kissing his somewhat flabbergasted Lover, and ripped the Chuunin's clothes off, as well as his own. Now he was going to have his way with his little dolphin… after all, he'd been waiting all week for it.

In the meantime, back in the living room, Iruka's computer remained ignored as the members of his guild tried to get a hold of him.

"Yo! Iruka, what the hell are you doing?? Why do you keep dying?? We're wasting our mana on you, you ungrateful bastard!" came Izumo's voice over the headset.

The End!

A/N: Well it was short, and I threw it together really quickly, but i hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to review... but no flames or critiques please! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
